


Red Hot

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Burns, F/M, Kara is the damsel in distress, M/M, Torture, Tumblr, Worried Partners, Writing Prompt, life swap au, lots of distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.Prompt requested by an anonymous asker: Prompt for the KarivarrySwap AU, Kara Gets tortured, being the only human in the trio, and Barry and Oliver move heaven and earth to save her. Basically Angst for Kara bc im a sucker for that. :)





	Red Hot

**Author's Note:**

> NOW INCLUDING A CHARACTER LIST [HERE](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/list-of-characters)
> 
> Hello! I’m going to be taking prompts for a Karivarry AU I’m hoping to write, but need to get my feet wet with first to figure out everything I want to do with it first. So, that where you all come in! I’ll be taking the prompts to write so long as they are in the AU I’m working toward. 
> 
> The AU? A lifeswap or roleswap AU. 
> 
> Basically: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as Superboy. 
> 
> This is the 10th of the series, suggested by anonymous.
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)

The thugs had gotten lucky. Barry, Kara, and Oliver had drawn straws to figure out who’s home they were staying at tonight because even though they had talked about, they hadn’t moved in together yet. They ended up in Central, with a pinkie promise that they would get Kara back home in time for work the next day. They were just settling in for dinner when they had realized that Barry only had one box of pasta which would have been more than enough for Kara and Barry, But Oliver needed around 200,000 calories a day. Carbs were his best friends and he would eat around 3 times as much pasta as Kara and Barry combined. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Kara said, slipping a single dagger into a holster on the small of her back. “I’m just going to that store around the corner.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want one of us to go with you?” Oliver asked. 

Kara smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I can beat you both up. I’ll be fine. Barry?”

Barry poked his head around the corner from the kitchen and Kara blew him a kiss. Barry beamed and with a rush of air, left a feather light kiss on her cheek and speed back to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes and left the apartment. 

They had jumped her on the street, injecting her with a fast acting sedative before she could fight them off. Kara managed to get a couple good hits in, but she was small, even with her muscle mass, and it started working quickly. Her hits became sloppier until she was seeing double and fell into a wall. The last thing she felt were their arms wrapping around her as her vision tunneled to black. 

She didn’t open her eyes when she woke up, choosing instead to access the situation first. She had been stripped down to her underwear and sports bra, and one of the thugs was currently feeling the bottom and seams of her bra for weapons. As they moved onto her underwear she turned her focus to her bindings to focus on honestly anything else. The metal cuffs holding her arms high above her head and the cuffs binding her ankles together were not just tight enough to hurt, but too tight for her to wiggle out of, even if she dislocated her thumb. Her entire weight was resting on her wrists and her tiptoes. Oh, that was going to start hurting soon. 

They’d untied her hair from it’s signature braid too, as though she could actually have a weapon hidden in it. Honestly, her hair wasn’t even thick. At most, she would have a bobby pin, but she didn’t even have that. 

Kara waited until she heard the thugs walking away to open her eyes and test the bonds. She could barely move an inch and she certainly wasn’t getting out of this unless something changed. Right now, she only had one choice. 

“Barry...Barry, please hear me…I don’t know where I am, but I’m in trouble...big trouble…” 

She kept whispering to Barry on repeat, knowing that if she repeated it enough, it would eventually break through the constant buzz of background noise Barry dealt with daily. She kept it up until she heard the click of a very familiar heels. No. That was impossible. 

The door swung open and in she walked, wearing that all too familiar multi-layered black and grey suit, sans bow and quiver, the one thing that she wore that wasn’t necessarily the best for fighting were those kitten heeled boots, but she fought in them as well as Kara fought in her combat boots. 

“Astra,” Kara snarled, mouth tugging into an ugly grimace. 

Astra tuck a couple steps forward, placing her hands behind her back contemplatively. “Hello, Kara.” 

“You’re dead. I killed you.” Kara jerked forward as best she could, but it wasn’t much. 

“Let’s just say it didn’t stick and leave it at that.” Astra smiled, sinisterly. “Well, no, not leave it at that, actually. See, it’s not easy to forgive your murderer.” 

“Fuck you. You wanted to level an entire section of town, you were going to murder thousands!” 

“Semantics. You have named yourself, judge, jury and executioner of National City. Now, it’s my turn to do the same to you.” With a flick of her wrist, her baton was extended to full length. “And I’ve found you so very guilty. First, I’m going to break you my dear. Then I’m going to go after those sweet boys of yours. I’m going to make you watch as I slaughter them, as I slit their throats in front of you and bleed them dry. And only then and only then am I going to kill you, and it’s not going to be quick, I promise you that.” 

Kara grunted as the baton connected with her ribs, hard enough to leave a very nasty bruise. This was not going to be fun. 

Astra beat her until she grew tired of it, then sent in her thugs to continue the work and they beat her until she was unconscious, only to walk her up again in a couple hours to start again. 

This repeated twice and by the time she had fallen under the third time, she had several broken ribs, a cracked jaw, a broken wrists, bleeding from her wrists and ankles, and numerous large horrid bruises. When she was woken up, it was to heat in the small, cold cell. Kara stared at the fire Astra had built in the middle of the room with horror in her eyes. She could imagine what Astra had planned, and she didn’t like it one bit. 

“Good morning, dear,” Astra’s smile was wicked and just as terrifying as the fire, she was holding a long metal rod. “Well, good for me.” 

She placed the rod half into the fire. “Grab her feet.” 

“No. No.” Kara struggled and tried to kick as the two men grabbed her legs and lifted them. She couldn’t get any leverage though, all she could could do was wiggle helplessly and open the wounds on her wrists again. 

Astra removed the pole from the fire, red hot, and moved forward. With a sizzle, the red end of the pole met the sole of Kara’s foot. Despite the pain, Kara’s jaw fell open and she screamed.

 

* * *

 

Kara had been missing for two days. And a long two days it had been. Within two hours they were worried sick. Within three, they were searching the city frantically and they continued to until they had to stop to eat, sleep, and soak under the home sunlamp they had for Barry. Their bed was cold and empty, neither one of them wanting to move into the center where Kara usually lay. More than once, they found themselves reaching for her in the night, to place their hands on her back or shoulder like they usually would. 

As soon as they had woken up and eaten, they were right back out there, Barry sustaining himself on the light of the sun, and Oliver only stopping to speed eat snacks. Barry was flying just outside the city when he saw something weird, our more accurately, he didn’t see something. 

“Ollie. I think I found her. I’m heading in.” 

“I’ve got your signal. I’ll be there is just under a minute.” 

Barry flew in as quickly as he could and straight into a small group of hired thugs. They weren’t difficult to take out in the slightest, he did it with such ease that he wasn’t even breathing heavily by the time he was done. Then, he opened the next door and felt cold air rush in place of his blood. There she was. 

Barry flew over and upped her face in his hands. Kara didn’t open her eyes. Her heart was beating though, and air wheezing through her lungs. She was too warm though. Way to warm. And the smell of burning flesh filled his nose and Barry’s heart sunk. He kneeled down and lifted her feet just enough to see. Barry swallowed bile. Third degree burns. 

“Oh, Kara…” 

Barry stood back up as he felt the crackle of lightning in the air and the familiar whoosh of Oliver arriving. Barry looked back and saw the shock and horror in Oliver’s eyes.

“Help me get her down!” 

Oliver ran over and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. Barry reached up and carefully broke the cuffs around her wrists at the hinges, carefully pulling the metal from the pus, blood, and swollen wrists. Oliver caught her with gentle ease and slowly lowered her to the ground. Barry kneeled by her feet and broke the cuffs around her ankles. 

“We need to get her to a hospital.” 

Oliver looked Barry in the eyes. “You have to take her.” 

“What? But you’re faster!” 

“And you’re smoother!” Oliver didn’t mean to yell, but he couldn’t stop himself. “And this is your city! We don’t know what they’ve done to her!” 

Barry swallowed hard, but nodded, carefully pulling her into his arms. “You’ll come after?” 

“Of course. As Oliver. They may not let Superboy stay, but they will let her boyfriend.” 

With that, Barry flew her to the hospital, where they immediately rushed her back and cops and doctors came forward to ask him questions. After the appropriate amount of time, Oliver rushed in, only to be pulled off into a room by the cops. Barry pushed himself into the room, daring the cops to try anything. They asked Oliver a thousand questions. Where were you? Who would want to hurt your girlfriend? Did she have any enemies? Did she have any enemies in America? Did you get into an argument? And the dreaded, why didn’t you report her missing? 

Oliver stuttered out an answer about her PTSD. How sometimes something triggered her and she would run off, but that they could usually find her pretty quickly. How he thought it was just that. It was a believable lie, considering it did happen from time to time. 

With that, Barry made it care the questioning was over, stilling the cops with a simple glare and led Oliver out into a long term waiting room. 

“I’m going to go change,” He whispered, leaning in just a little closer than a hero should with a civilian, “I’ll be right back, I promise.” 

With that Oliver sat down and he waited.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
